Respect
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Tribute fic]On few nights he could stop being a villain and reflect on his views[One shot]


**Respect**

* * *

_N/N:_Well…here's a crappy Mojo tribute ; I was thinking about the stories Commander and Dracori wrote and then "poof" I had the sudden urge to write a Mojo fic. I'm surprised with my own work honestly, I'm a Ruff fangirl and yet I wrote this, and enjoyed it too. Well I guess I'm trying to prove not ALL fangirls out there drool over ppg/rrb and some actually have common sense. So um…enjoy I guess…or not, it is rather suckish.

* * *

Townsville saw Mojo Jojo as a horrid, heartless monster, but if they only knew the horrors he himself went through. Did those citizens not understand the kind of intelligence it took to invent plan after plan after plan to send those three little girls hurdling into the hard concrete? Did anyone even bother to think that such weapons of destruction did not grow on a tree over night? The weapons he made took weeks, months, and for a few, even years to create, and yet despite the effort and struggle and time put into them, they were smashed to pieces in a matter of seconds. It wasn't that Mojo cared what Townsville thought of him, he just wished they would stop to think about it from his point of view.

And who was to say he did not know the annoyance of being under attack? Several times those rotten little power puffs had burst into his home, beaten him for no reason, and then left. Now sure, if he had been actually committing a crime, the situation would have been different, but when he was sitting in his chair, flipping through the newspaper or doing nothing of harm, suddenly getting beat up was not fun. While at first these random attacks came as a shock and complete bother, Mojo later found out that the Gangreengang and the rowdy ruff boys had been tricking the girls into thinking Mojo was up to no good. They had also pulled the prank on Him a few times, and once even Princess.

Mojo groaned when ever those three words entered his busy head. In their early years, Mojo had told himself there were no people worse than the power puff girls. None. But after that one day, he realized how wrong he was. There were no people worse than the rowdy ruff boys. After the argument between himself and Him, the boys went home with Mojo. For the first month, he was actually pleased. They did a fair job of obeying him, they often stayed out long nights giving the girls a hard time, and on rare occasions they even helped him put together weapons. But suddenly one day the bomb dropped.

Mojo woke up to what he thought at first, was a nightmare. His home was gone, literally. There was no roof over his head, the walls previously surrounding him were gone, and every bit of furniture had been shredded. And then his weapons, gone, all of them completely destroyed. They had left a note on the weapon he had been working on the longest. A full eight months of hard work completely replaced with a piece of paper that had "Screw you, chimp" scribbled in barely legible hand writing. That lingering spark of respect vanished that day, although Mojo had a knack of respecting fellow villains, he just couldn't forgive it. Anything could happen to those three now, he wouldn't care. If the girls destroyed them well they did the whole town a favour. There were some nights he got so angry he wished he could be there when the girls finally do destroy them, and as they begged and pleaded for help, he could only smile and walk away. After all, that one invention had been what he had told them, the perfect weapon.

The villain laughed to himself when he recalled what had been read in today's newspaper earlier. The power puff girls had it so hard, yeah right. If only they knew, if only they had even the slightest idea…

Mojo sighed and glanced out the window. It was rare he had a night like this to ponder about such things, although he quickly turned his head away from the window when he thought he saw a flash of dark red strike over the building, followed by green and blue. He heaved himself out of his seat and figured it was time to begin plans on a new idea that had been buzzing around in his head for the past few days. Before he set the blue prints down he cast away all thoughts of wanting respect and understanding from the people of Townsville. Mojo Jojo was a villain. If you were a villain, the word respect was not in your vocabulary


End file.
